


две стопки соджу

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [30]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Не признаваться друзьям было общим решением. В Корее плохо относятся к геям, даже в шоу-бизнесе. “Особенно в шоу-бизнесе,” — поправлял его Джебом. Но Марк вот знает. И сидящий в углу со своим телефоном Сынюн знает. И Джейми знает. А также Джинен — по очевидным причинам — и наверняка растрепал обо всем своему бойфренду. Но все молчат.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	две стопки соджу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888).
> 
> 28\. as a lie — как ложь

Джексон просовывает ему язык в рот и слизывает с него всю эту ложь, как мороженое. Они просто друзья. Джебому просто нечего было сегодня делать. Он здесь просто так сидит. Они всего лишь друзья. Касается линии челюсти рукой, направляя поцелуй, и избавляется от каждого мелкого вранья, всей той полуправды, которую они говорят знакомым, короткими мазками языка и мягким прикосновением губ. Глухо стонет в рот и зовет: “Джебом”.

Не его Джебом.

Выступая на сцене, Джебом просто светится. Танцующая толпа с каждым извлеченным им из микрофона звуком, подается все ближе, тыча в него телефонами, и отблески их экранов раскрашивают его сосредоточенное лицо, рисуя Джексону незнакомую, почти чужую картину.

Джебом поет про секс. И ту любовь, которой у них никогда не было. Джексон не узнает себя в его текстах, сколько бы Джебом ни бился, доказывая. Джебом своими процессами с ним особо не делится, для этого есть крю и хены, но иногда нет-нет, да проскальзывает — желание открыться. И Джексон по-детски, до боли под ребрами счастлив каждый раз, когда вызывает в нем эти чувства, хотя понять их в ответ — не может. Он просто по-другому устроен, и, вспомнив это, Джебом снова отвернется. Такая беда.

Они раньше ужасно ругались на тему творчества — лет пять прошло, когда все были помладше. Почему-то казалось, что если любишь, любимое дело — музыку — надо обязательно делить пополам. И что любовь — как раз в этом единении. Творить вместе, любить вместе, жить вместе. До смешного доходило и до драк — первых, неумелых, больше ранивших гордость, чем приносивших реальный вред, хотя кто сейчас пересчитает все эти разбитые губы и ссадины на костяшках. В какой-то мере именно в них они узнали друг друга по-настоящему: открытые раны, мягкие, уязвимые места, запрещенные приемы и болевые пороги.

Джебом так ни разу не ушел, как ни грозился. Джексон — научился давать сдачи, но так, чтобы это выражало его точку зрения, а не просто делало максимально больно.

Что все люди разные — они выяснили позже, но по крайней мере, их дорога познания была нескучной.

Возвращение Джебома со сцены празднуют улюлюканьем и хлопаньем по столу. Гремит посуда, сталкивающиеся руки расчищают место под новые закуски и бутылки с соджу. Джебом обнимается со своими бро, чмокает в щеки и принимает поздравительные поцелуи девушек. Он плюхается рядом с Марком — ожидаемо, потому что щедрый на добрые слова Марк сейчас будет его хвалить.

Джексон глотает соджу и старается не морщиться.

Секреты давят на грудь.

Не признаваться друзьям было общим решением. В Корее плохо относятся к геям, даже в шоу-бизнесе. “Особенно в шоу-бизнесе,” — поправлял его Джебом. Но Марк вот знает. И сидящий в углу со своим телефоном Сынюн знает. И Джейми знает. А также Джинен — по очевидным причинам — и наверняка растрепал обо всем своему бойфренду. Но все молчат.

Каминг-ауты — штука сложная в современном обществе. Интернет будет придираться: кто, как, какими словами; реальная жизнь — пошатнется, отринет их, останется прежней — в самых важных вещах. Родители поймут, даже если до сих пор не поняли, Джебом сомневается, но Джексон в них верит безоговорочно. Из них двоих именно Джебом чаще всего выстраивает самый мрачный сценарий будущего и заранее боится его. Джексон считает себя реалистом, но выбирает верить в лучшее, мечтать — масштабно. Правда, как это обычно водится, покоится где-то между ними, заткнутая пока между их подушками, где Джексон прячет на ночь телефон, а Джебом — старенького плюшевого кота из мультика.

Джексон все еще солится, обделенный вниманием, а довольный собой, своим выступлением, восторгом фанатов Джебом улыбается ему вокруг стопки соджу, ослепляя сквозь граненое стекло, запрокидывает голову назад, пьет до дна. Он такой красивый сейчас, что у Джексона сводит зубы.

— Как тебе новый сет, Джексон-а? — не замечает (а скорее игнорирует) его ворчливое настроение Джебом.

Перепады настроения Джексона — плевое дело, читается в его взгляде. Джебом привык, Джебом решил, что это того стоит, и решения своего не изменять не собирается. Ведь Джексон не знает, что для Джебома его поцелуи на вкус как правда, кристально чистая и единственно верная. Как клятва, как сказанные шепотом обещания перед сном, как молитва, которую обязательно услышат.

Они подходят друг другу идеально. Просто от этого не становится проще. Обоим.


End file.
